


The true nature of Albus Dumbledore

by siberakg



Series: Witches and wizards of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Eddie and Wade adopted Luna, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Famous Derek Hale, Good Alan Deaton, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Parent Wade Wilson, Good Parents Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Good Slytherins, Good Theo Raeken, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Nice Jackson Whittemore, Secrets, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Teenager Jordan Parish, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberakg/pseuds/siberakg
Summary: Albus Dumbledore isn't what's he's been pretending to be for years of lies and manipulation.
Relationships: Aiden/Jordan Parrish, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Draco Malfoy/Peter Parker/Theo Raeken/Jackson Whittemore, Eddie Brock/Wade Wilson, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Corey Bryant, Greenberg/Kira Yukimura, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Isaac Lahey/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Gabe, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Mason Hewitt/Terry Boot, Michael Corner/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape/Alan Deaton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Witches and wizards of Beacon Hills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970515
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office.He was fuming against that fool of Fudge for appointing the Toad Umbridge as professor of Defense against the Dark Arts against Dumbledore's wishes.Fudge was supposed to be his puppet.How dare he!

Hogwarts was his property he didn't allow anyone to interfere with it.Dumbledore swore to kill Fudge someday.Not only he took the liberty of defying the great Albus Dumbledore but he also encouraged the media to libel him.The nerve of that man!

The Minister deserved death like dark creatures like banshees,werewolves, dragons, veela and kitsunes.The monsters were pure nuisances.If only Dumbledore could get rid of them like he encouraged the stupid Argent girl to burn alive the Hales.Such a shame he remained three Hales.Dumbledore didn't shed a tear when he heard a beast killed Kate Argent.She failed to slaughter all the Hales as Dumbledore demanded and worse she got laid with a werewolf.Besides Dumbledore didn't need her anymore.Dumbledore wasn't the kind of man to let his pawns live after they lost their uses.

He had disposed of James and Lilly Potter after he forced them to grant him the title of magical guardian of their brat.He accused Voldemort of this action.The sheep who made up the Wizarding World believed his words.Dumbledore even imperioed Bellatrix Lestrange in order to deal with the Longbottoms.Dumbledore needed a backup brat to sacrifice for the greater good if ever Harry Potter died in the care of his awful relatives.Dumbledore carefully planned for years for leading their world according to his ideas and yet Fudge and those cheeky whelps challenged him!Everyone should worship him!

Furious the Headmaster killed and tortured two stupid elves who had interrupted his musings. It failed to calm him down though the old man enjoyed watching them pleading in vain for their measly lives.If he could do the same to the creatures,Mudbloods and other freaks who polluted Hogwarts by their presence... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was freaking out.He turn over the table where he put the silver instruments he had stolen after years of murder of his opponents and threw at the wall.It smashed into millions pieces then he cast a Bombarda maxima with some wand less magic and destroyed those useless trinkets.He totally dismissed the screams of indignation the portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistress let out.

He imagined it was one of those unruly brats who disobeyed to him.Dumbledore really considered the possibility to use the three Unforgivable curses on his cheeky worms.His castle was reduced to a madhouse since the day those damned witches and wizards of Beacon Hills came.They ruined everything!

The Hogwarts Headmaster loathed all of them but it was the Stilinski boy he hated the most.He longed for strangling him.

They lot included werewolves,a banshee, Kitsunes,werecoyotes and worse than those beasts human traitors like the Stilinski brat.Stilinski was always ready to defend the so called rights of the monsters.Dumbledore denied to the disgusting creatures any right except death.They didn't deserve to live.If Dumbledore had his way there wouldn't be any Half Breeds in the Wizarding World especially his noble castle.Creatures were like a lethal disease.Dumbledore swore to clean out their society for curing their world of this virus.

It wasn't as if Dumbledore never tried to get rid of those intruders from Beacon Hills.

Fifteen years he gave several compulsion potiond to the Brunski boy in order to make him slaughter the Martins.The family was infamous for having a great number of Banshees among the Martins women.Dumbledore couldn't let them survive.Not only they were creatures who corrupted the planet by their existences but they were able to predict death.The Banshees could wreck his plans because of their unnatural powers.

Dumbledore invited the Brunski boy,which was an insignifiant 17 years old Ravenclaw who admired him,in his office to have a cup of tea.Of course Dumbledore prepared special lemon drops for the occasion.He had laced them of potions that incited violent behaviors and killing obsession beforehand.They transformed their victims into murderous psychopaths.The late Brunski had a sweet tooth so it was easy to incite him to eat the spiked candy Dumbledore offered.The Brunski boy became his puppet. Dumbledore got him drink hate potions against creatures for a good measure.

Brunski burned alive the Talbots and several packs of creatures in Beacon Hills under the potions'influence.The small town had been plagued by monsters since the Hales founded it.The stupid Brunski failed to see the young Brett Talbot escaped the fire that took the lives of all his family. A local Alpha, Satomi Ito,welcomed the young orphan mongrel in his pack and raised him like her son.Now the mutt resided in a dorm of the Slytherin House with Deatheater spawns and unnatural beasts.

Still Dumbledore forgave Brunski then compelled him to target the Martins.Brunski tortured,maimed and murdered all the Martins.Only Lydia Martin survived the massacre.Dumbledore didn't anticipate the grandmother to sacrifice her life for saving his granddaughter.Satomi Ito rescued the Martin girl,adopted her then brought her up since as a packmate.Now the Martin Girl strutted around Hogwarts like she belonged here.She had the nerve to have better grades than a true human witch.

Dumbledore disposed of Brunski.The great Albus Dumbledore had no use for a good for nothing minion.Dumbledore wanted all the Banshee gone.It wasn't so complicated!The Ravens was reputed for their brains! Dumbledore took out his anger on Brunski. He cast several crucio curses on the fool until his mind broke.Dumbledore finished him off then left the corpse in the Forbidden Forest.Dumbledore put hundred of arrows on Brunski's body.He feigned sadness before Dumbledore stormed into the Magic Ministry.Dumbledore took advantage of the situation for accusing the centaurs of murder.He demanded they were punished.Of course his puppet Fudge complied and ordered that a squad of Aurors were dispatched and killed all the centaurs of the Forbidden forest.Dumbledore never liked the filthy horses who claimed a part of Hogwarts like their propriety.

Now Hogwarts was free of those insolent horses and Dumbledore got rid of Brunski. He killed two birds with one stone that way.The boy was dispensable.Dumbledore had herds of sheep ready to obey him in any case. Dumbledore smirked.Nobody suspected he pulled the strings before Brunki went berserk.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore fumed while he remembered of some of the numerous issues he dealt with for a while.It started the fateful day the brats of Beacon High had arrived in Hogwarts.He thrashed his office in his rage.Fawkes squawked in fright on his perch behind him.

Dumbledore was admittedly on the verge of going on a rampage due to the setbacks he suffered for four long years.First of all,the blasted Potter boy got sorted into Slytherin.The so called Savior of their world was in the snake pit among deatheaters' spawns.Harry Potter even befriended Malfoy,Nott and the mutts in the Slytherin house.Dumbledore didn't condone it.

Dumbledore had beaten to death three House elves afterwards.Why those little punks always disobeyed?!

Dumbledore always hated Slytherins.They were too prone for being independent.The Snakes didn't accepted the propaganda and lies Dumbledore made up at face value.He never forgave them for scorning him because he was born in a poor family.Albus loathed Slytherins as much as creatures,if not more so.This was the main reason why Dumbledore relied on Potter for getting sorted into Gryffindor. 

His weapon were supposed to be among his pawns in Gryffindor.They were perfect tools for Dumbledore's schemes.Albus easily brainwashed them into playing heroes ready to sacrifice for the greater good.Potter didn't need to keep company with Slytherins who incited him to think long before helping people.Potter had faced all the adventures Dumbledore prepared for him without being wounded once.Dumbledore was adamant Potter acted like a sacrificial fool.Potter was just a short lived pawn Dumbledore would discard someday.The blasted Slytherins wasted his human weapon.

His professors,more precisely Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape,were other thorns in the side.

Dumbledore didn't devoted so many years to build a perfect society with the help of his puppets he controlled behind the scene to allow Snape and McGonagall to destroy it.The stubborn professors endeavoured to bridge the gap between their two houses.Dumbledore needed Slytherins were in the fringe of Hogwarts. 

Minerva McGonagall promptly penalized prejudiced Gryffindors if ever they pestered anyone in the Slytherin House.The insufferable woman gave them detentions in case the Lions accused them of being Deatheaters or just for taunting the Slytherins.McGonagall didn't permit them to ruined the lives of the Snakes.Moreover,the Gryffindor Head of house didn't close his eyes whenever his Lions bullied the Slytherins,unlike her behavior during the Marauder's time.McGonagall actually encouraged her Lions to spend time with the Slytherins. 

Dumbledore was speechless.Gryffindors were punished for voicing the truth.People couldn't trust the Slytherin's.Worse,the minority who rejected and manhandled the Slytherins became social outcasts in Hogwarts.They only put the Slytherins in their place.Dumbledore couldn't grasp how any self respected Gryffindors tolerated the mere existence of the Slytherins.The latter were vermins.Severus Snape complicated the situation further.

The Slytherin Head of house insisted that the Snakes who brought shame to Slytherins were seriously punished.Snape strove for improving the reputation of his house.He expelled students who practiced the Dark Arts as well as followers of Tom Riddle without any doubt.Snape really purged the House from bad apples.The Potion masters gave them months of detentions whenever a Snake tormented Muggleborns or Blood Traitors.Snape silented his students who claimed the superiority of Purebloods on the other magic beings. Slytherins couldn't pass for the House of blood purists anymore.Snape received a few rewards for his policy of tolerance.They lauded him for his open mind!

The two professors achieved their goals.Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors hit it off right now whereas they were sworn enemies less than five years ago.To make things worse the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed the lead of McGonagall and ceased to ostracize the Snakes.Students didn't treated Slytherins like outsiders.Dumbledore was livid. 

Snape lost his habit of favouring Slytherins,which had alienated the students of the other houses for years.Snape never harassed Gryffindors nor Muggleborns.Snape proved the infamous image of Slytherins wrong.The He stopped sneering at Lions and he never demeaned his students.Snape enjoyed teaching right now.Most of his pupils obtained good grades.Their level was impressive. Dumbledore wanted them stupid and unread! He wished Snape acted like a bitter man not like model.The sheep of the Wizarding World started to realize prejudices on Slytherins became deeply rooted among them Dumbledore refused they used their brains.

Dumbledore daydreamed of the day he would end Snape's live after house of torture.The only thing which prevented him from lashing out at Snape was the sweet thoughts of Snape writhing in pain on the ground of his office.Albus didn't know he was going to eliminate McGonagall but she would lament challenging him.

His troubles weren't limited to the relationships between the houses,though.The complicated cases of soulmates in his school reduced Dumbledore to sleepless nights.Those loves included relationships between humans and creatures but also different Houses.They greatly favoured the harmony between his students Dumbledore was simmering. Soulmates were the backbone of their society but Dumbledore swore to deal with it.

In their world,every single person had at least one of this fated lover for life.They called the partners soulmates because they were meant to each other.A bond united them until both of them died.They must stay together to survive.Once they discovered each other it was impossible to date another person nor to break up.They couldn't cheat on each other either.

The soulmates shared a mark on their wrists.It was usually the names of their soulmate but sometimes they also received a symbol beside the names for instance a moon in case one of the mates was a werewolf or a lightning if they were bonded to a Kitsunes or a flame for a hellhound.This represented the eternal bond they received once they touched and met for the first time. 

Soulmates shared their emotions,energies and minds.The bond compelled them to live together.They endured great agony if they got separated of their mates for too long. Soulmates could communicate via telepathy after some years of relationships.They became basically one person in several bodies.If one of soulmate felt pain the other experienced it as well.

Their survival depended on the continuous link they shared.As soon as a soulmate passed away the other one followed them less than one hour later.

Consequently,it was considered one of the worst crime in the Wizarding World to meddle with the link between soulmates.Witches and wizards hugely cherished them.Any people who harmed soulmates,attempted to seduce one of them for breaking the pair or separated mates on purpose was sentenced to a dire punishment.The Ministry condamned them to the Dementor's kiss publicly.Dumbledore never directly tried to interfer owing to the risks.

On the other hand,rare individuals had several soulmates.Nobody knew why.To be honest the Wizarding World had very few understanding of the soulmates.It endlessly enraged Dumbledore.He hated being ignorant of any information.The old man always sought to accumulate knowledge for keeping an edge against the sheep who make up their world.Knowledge was power.

Dumbledore never hesitated to murder anybody who disturbed his quest to hoard knowledge for himself.He distroyed original books if they contained contents he didn't approve or in case they could inform the sheep of knowledge they didn't need to learn.Dumbledore counterfeited most of the books in Hogwarts library so they were full of semi truths and propaganda with the complicity of his pawn,the librairian of the school,Irma Pince.Both of them agreed to keep the students ignorant.

They could realize of the numerous injustices of their world if they found out too much,likewise he hired incompetent teachers and frauds such as Trelawney on purpose.The curse on the Defense against the Dark Arts was a legend Dumbledore invented.He had eliminated most of the defense professors for fifty years for convincing the Wizarding World the job was jinxed.Dumbledore refused a measly student challenged his brilliant mind.

Anyway,Dumbledore heaved a sigh.His beautiful castle was reduced to a cesspool of perversity,which coincided with the arrivals of the Beacon Hills witches and wizards on the whole.Words failed to describe how much Dumbledore loathed them.Those brats became the bane of his existence.He swore to kill them all. 

The traitor Peter Parker was one of his biggest disappointment.Dumbledore included in their lot,despite Parker didn't come from Beacon Hills he ran wild like those unruly whelps.Parker was a shame for the glorious Gryffindor House. 

Still,Parker belonged to the rare kind of people who got several soulmates.The boy was mated to three Slytherins!Three mutts no less!Raeken was a werecoyote.The Malfoy spawn was a weredog whereas Whittemore was a werewolf.Far worse,Parker willingly consorted with the other Slytherins as it wasn't a big deal.Dumbledore barely held back the urge of casting the Fiendfyre curse on Parker each time Dumbledore watched Parker having dinner in the Slytherin's table or laughing with the snakes.Parker felt definitely no house pride.Dumbledore couldn't bear a Gryffindor stooped to fraternise with his natural enemies.

Didn't Parker know shame?Dumbledore hoped the Slytherins manipulated the foolish boy.

Dumbledore deeply resented Parker for his disloyalty toward the Gryffindor House but what caused his fierce hatred for the boy was his perversity.He witnessed countless amounts of disgusting behaviors by the wanton Gryffindor.

Parker often groped his soulmates,fondled their hair and he cuddled up with them in the middle of the Great Hall.Dumbledore even saw the unnatural foursome kissed each other in the corridors of Hogwarts.The school wasn't a brothel.The loose boy had no morals indeed.Parker frolicked with three mongrels.Albus sometimes wondered if Parker walked his three pets around the grounds after school.Dumbledore bet Parker slept with Raeken,Whittemore and Malfoy in their kennels.Creatures weren't different from animals.The relationships between Parker and the three Slytherins were essentially a sort of bestiality.Parker was really wearing thin Dumbledore's patience.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts vented his anger on the hundreds of creatures he had captured whenever he had to take it out on beings to compose himself and rein in his growing fury due to the insolent Beacon Hills brats.Dumbledore kept the monsters in the bowels of his manor.

He had captured them thanks to his alliance with Gerard Argent.The latter was a fine man who despised like him the smelly beasts.They agreed to put in their place Half Breeds.

Dumbledore sated his sick pleasure with the creatures.He tortured them,maimed them,drowned them and tested their bonds with their soulmates.Their screams of suffering were a music to his ears.Dumbledore imagined it was one of the brats from Beacon Hills.He promised to himself Raeken,Whittemore and Malfoy was going to join them soon.They were his first targets.

A screech above him interrupted Dumbledore's musig.A barn owl was sat on a windowsill of his office.Dumbledore waved it in then gave it a treat.The owl stuck out his leg.Albus took the letter it brought.The owl flew away without waiting.It was a letter from the Squib Figg.

The more Dumbledore read the more his grin widened.The portraits and Fawkes shivered.

The Potter boy broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.Potter had to repel attacks from Dementor's.Far better,Potter was sentenced to a discipline hearing.It was obviously a plot of Fudge.The Ministry sought to silent Potter.It was the perfect opportunity for bringing back under his control his wayward pawn Potter if Dumbledore saved him.

The last thing the idiot wished was the Wizarding World heard of Tom Riddle's return.Fudge was afraid people realized the Most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time came back instead of fighting back against the Dark forces.Fudge libelled and slandered the great Dumbledore and Potter to discredit them.

It infuriated Dumbledore.Fudge challenged him.The worm felt entitled to have a divergent opinion.Dumbledore was the true leader of the Wizarding World.Fudge was just a figurehead.Dumbledore's words were laws. 

Dumbledore thought it was time to remove Fudge from the picture.His pawn became a hindrance to his successes.At the end of the day,Fudge outgrew his use.Nobody challenged him and survived.


End file.
